Captive
by OliveInk
Summary: The Teen Titans get a new memeber, but now Starfire is begining to feel unneeded. When a diabolical, wow big word, plan is uncovered, she'll find she's stronger then anyone ever guessed. Sx? on semi-permanent hiatus
1. Meet Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans… but if I did! Oh there would be sooooooo much more StarfirexRobin! Hell yeah!

-The Teen Titans are now 16.

-Starfire's Pov. 

I have always been careful not to be cruel to people, and since I have never hated anyone, it was always easy. It WAS easy, until she came. The she I am referring to is the evil woman who calls herself 'Joy'. It is sounding very weird to me, even though none of us have what would be called "normal" names. I suppose I should start at the beginning.

About a month ago, Joy appeared asking if she could join the team. We were all very… reluctant; after all, none of us had forgotten Tara. Joy was different from Tara. Where Tara was happy and, I think the word is, high-per, Joy was friendly and calm. She had skin that looked like the porcelain dolls I had seen in the windows of shops. Her hair was jet black, and faded into blue tips. She had deep, almost endless blue eyes, and long black eyelashes.

I will say now, I did not dislike her at first. She seemed friendly, and she was indeed lovely, but after a week, I grew to dislike her very much. We decided to give her a trial, and she passed, easily. She is very smart and is as strong as I am. Her power is telepathy, meaning she can lift things with her mind.

After two weeks, not even Raven disliked her. She seemed… perfect. When she was little, thugs broke into her house and murdered her parents in front of her eyes. Since then she has worked (so she says) to protect innocent children. She says that she wants to join us because she can put her talents to better use with us, and protect more people. She writes depressing poetry, is athletic, and a good fighter. She is TO perfect.

-sigh-

She is not cruel to me, but, when we fight now, I am not needed. Around the house, no one seems to want to do anything with me, but why would they? They've got PERFECT JOY!

-sigh-

Nothing to be done, I suppose. Robin likes her. They went on a date. I think I need to get some sleep, I do not feel like myself.

-Normal Pov.

"MAIL CALL!" Cyborg and B.B. called. "Joy, you have a lot of fan mail today!" They said, as they divided the mail into piles. The titans gather around and take their packages. Starfire came last and takes her one letter, curious as to who had written her. She drifted off to her room, but no one seemed to notice. As she opened the package, a disk came out. She looked at it curiously. Taking it over to her laptop (which she got for her sixteenth birthday, three months ago, from Cyborg) she put it in the CD drive.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the next thing sheknew was that she was floating in a beam of light, but before she could call for help, she disappeared.

…

Two days later, an alert came that a bank was being robbed. The titans were off, before you could even blink. Mumbo the magician was once again robbing the bank. At the sight of Joy, though, he took off. Holding out her hands, her eyes glowed bright blue, and he lifted off the ground. A few minutes later, he was grumbling in the back of a police van, on his way to jail.

The titans opened the door, to find that there was a note hanging in thin air before them.

"Dude, what's that?" Asked B.B. Robin picked it up, and began to read:

_You've all been so very nice, but now it is time for you to die. Thank you for being so oblivious._

"What? Who wrote it?" Cyborg grabbed the note, but no sooner had he done so, then the note began to lift him off the ground. "Help!"

"Quick, Joy, use your power to lower him…Joy?" Robin turned to Joy, only to find that the lovely young woman he'd fallen for, was smirking triumphantly. "You! No, that can't be!"

"You idiot, did you really think I wanted to be part of you silly little team, I was only the distraction! We've taken what we wanted, or maybe I should say, WHO we wanted!" With a sickening feeling, Robin looked around.

"Starfire… What did you do with Starfire!" Joy's smirk grew.

"You know what, I think I'll let you live for a while, see if you figure it out. Even if you do, it will probably be too late!" With that she disappeared, her cruel laughter ringing through out the tower. With out waiting, they all raced to Starfire's room. Everything was clean, no sign of struggle. The only out of place thing they found was her laptop sitting on her bed, the CD drive sticking out with a CD on it.

"Well, we have nothing else to go on, do we? We might as well see what this is." Raven carefully pushed the drive back in.

……

A/N: Ok, hope you liked it. It kind of sucked, but "we are our hardest critics" Please Review.


	2. Starfire's Predicament

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans blah, blah, blah, you get the picture.

Normal Pov.

The titans were floating in a beam of bright light. Their arms flailed about wildly, but before they could even utter a word, they were sucked into total darkness.

"Titans? Guys, are you there?" Robin's voice echoed, a hallow, dull sound.

"Dude, what just happened?" Asked B.B., his body seeming to materialize out of no where.

"We were beamed to what seems to be another dimension." Raven appeared next to him, her face even grimmer than usual (A/N: is that possible?). Cyborg appeared last, but he didn't seem to be interested in talking, he was focused solely on his radar. Suddenly Raven gasped.

"Look up." She pointed up, and to their horror, they saw Starfire, strung up with what looked like wires. These wires surrounded her body, which was beaten and bruised, and wrapped around her neck (A/N: not strangling her, don't worry, I would never do that!)

Robin's Pov.

I couldn't believe that it was Starfire! She looked as though she were barely alive! I know that if she were conscious, she'd say that this wasn't my fault, but it is. I let Joy in; I forgot about Starfire, it's my fault.

We all just stood and stared for a while, then, I don't know who came back to their senses first, but I think Raven suggested that she fly up to her and get her down. It's a good thing she was thinking, because my brain seemed to have abandoned me for good.

She flew up to the wires, but as soon as she reached out to touch the wires, a huge electrical shock hit her.

"Raven!" B.B. ran and caught her, because my brain still didn't want to respond, and set her down on the ground. "I'll take care of this." He jumped up, and my Brain decided that vacation time was over. Too bad I snapped out of it a little too late.

"Beast Boy, NO!" He turned into an electric eel, and short circuited the wires. The electrical waves crashed in on Starfire, who woke up with a start. I don't think I'll ever forget the scream she let off, it didn't even sound human, well, she's not really human, exactly, but you get the idea.

She plummeted to the ground, but this time my brain knew exactly what to do. I sprinted towards her, and caught her maybe three feet from the ground.

Normal Pov.

"She's cold, really cold." Robin murmured, afraid to think the worst, even though he thought it anyway.

"Oh don't worry, she's not dead, she wouldn't be any use to us dead." Joy walked out to greet them, smirking cruelly. "I'm afraid, though, I'm going to need her back. She's been drained of her fighting ability, at least for now, so we can finally use her properly."

Starfire's eyes blinked open.

"Robin…why were you so late?" Her innocent voice nearly killed him, but just then she was ripped from his arms and sent flying over to Joy.

"Give her back!"

"And why would I do that, Robby-kins?" He shuttered at the annoying nick name. What on earth had possessed him to let her call him that? "You have no idea how powerful this girl is, I have no intention of just letting her go. But you can always come get her yourself, she's being kept at the mansion, over the mountain. Tootles Robby-kins!"

"Robin! Help!" Starfire fought to get to him, but drained of her strength, there was very little she could do.

……

A/N: Okay, please forgive me, that was a really short, kind of crappy chapter, but it's late, and I'm really tired. I'm just trying to update now, because I'm going to be leaving next week to spend two weeks in Europe, which is really lucky, but beside the point. Anyhoo, I'm sorry for the bad chapter, my next ones will be better. I'm not sure where to go with this story, so any ideas would be appreciated. If I use an idea, I will be sure to give credit to the person whose idea it was. Sorry again. Hope you kind of liked it.


	3. Starfire's new home and Riley

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, obvious isn't it

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, obvious isn't it? I mean do I really have to say that every time I write a chapter?

...

-Normal pov.-

Robin had been pacing back and forth furiously for the past half hour.

"Robin. Robin! ROBIN!!" Raven shouted, waving her hand in his face. "Pacing there is not going to help Starfire. I know you're thinking that this is all your fault but we should at least get moving."

"Yeah dude, they were nice enough to tell us where she is, so let's take advantage of their mistake!" Robin shook his head at Beast Boy.

"We can't trust them. The fact that they told us where she is means that they're confident we can't get by anything they have. Don't forget, Joy was with us, she fought with us."

"I agree with you Robin, I do, but it can't hurt to get a little closer. Besides, right now they know where we are, we're completely vulnerable if they decide to attack us." Cyborg placed one large, metal hand on Robin's shoulder in comfort.

"You're right," Robin sighed, "it can't hurt to at least find some cover, then we can plan what to do from there." The titans set off towards the mountain as the light faded around them.

...

-With Starfire-

Starfire looked around at her new surroundings desperately. She was in a large, beautiful room with a huge canopy bed and soft rugs covering the floor. The walls were painted in lavender that faded from light to dark with stars sprinkled across them. The ceiling was black and twinkling star lights hung from it. Starfire couldn't help but gasp at the sheer beauty of the room.

"I take it you like your new room?" Starfire turned in surprise to find Joy smiling at her. Starfire found it hard to believe that this girl could possibly be so cruel.

"I am...amazed at its beauty, but please, I wish to see my friends and leave." Joy put on a sad face. Sighing as she stepped into the beautiful room.

"That, Starfire, I am afraid I can not give you, but there is much I can. You see Starfire, we are not evil people, merely desperate. My orders were to take you and kill your friends, but it goes against my nature. We wouldn't do any of this if we didn't need you so badly." She allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

"But I do not understand. From what I have seen you do not need me at all. You did not need me in the battles we fought at home, what could you need me for now?"

"Starfire, I did not want you fighting there because you might have gotten hurt. As for why I need you, you may not realize yet, but you have a tremendous power inside you. This power would allow us to protect out people once and for all from the invading warriors. They have devastated our lands and killed many of our people. We need your help to defeat them." Starfire looked at her in shock.

"But, why did you not just tell me of this. I would have very gladly helped you!"

"Alas, we could not. Only through pain could this power of yours be awakened. I am ashamed to say that I hurt you to awaken it." Joy passed a finger beneath her eye as though to stop herself from crying, "I am afraid I can tell you no more at this time. Please make yourself comfortable Starfire." She turned to leave but Starfire stopped her.

"Please, may I at least see my friends? I am sure they would be worried if I..."

"I'm very sorry Starfire, you could see them, but...they have...they've left, you see. They seemed to think...you were not worth coming after." Joy watched as Starfire's face filled with pain, "I am so sorry to have to tell you this Starfire, but you deserve to know the truth." Joy then turned and quietly left the room.

Starfire couldn't manage to fly back to her bed, her heart was broken. Instead she slumped to the floor and allowed herself to do the one thing Tameranians truly looked down upon, she allowed herself to cry.

...

-With the rest of the titans-

The titans had finally reached the woods at the base of the mountain and they prepared to make camp.

"Robin, we've got a serious problem." Cyborg came over to him looking grim. "I've searched this whole place, and none of these plants look edible. We don't have any food or water; we aren't going to last long."

"NO FOOD! AW MAN, WE'RE GOING TO DIE OUT HERE!" B.B ran around in terror, his arms waving in the air hysterically.

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Beast Boy fell silent, staring at Raven as she seethed in annoyance. "We will find food. We will find water. We will find Starfire. So shut up before you attract something dangerous!"

"Too late." Robin whispered, staring out into the forest where a pair of eyes now looked back, glowing in the darkness.

...

-With Starfire-

Starfire hadn't moved from her place on the ground. She sat huddled up, feeling empty inside. She was roused from her pain by a small hand on her arm. Slowly she looked up. There beside her was a little boy with a small round face, short silver hair, and large, bright blue eyes.

"Kobasia! Greetings! I am Riley; I will be taking care of you." He had a sweet little smile and Starfire felt herself smile in response.

"Greetings Riley, I am Koriand'r, but I was also called Starfire." Riley wrinkled up his nose for a second as though he was thinking really hard about something. Then he looked back up at her and smiled.

"Those are really long names, so I will call you Kori!" Starfire smiled at him.

"If that pleases you little one." Riley wrinkled his nose again.

"I'm not little! I'm seven and that makes me almost an adult in our culture!" Starfire looked at him in shock.

"Surely not! Even on my home planet of Tameran we did not become adults until we had gone through the transformation!"

"Well it is different here. I will be an adult in a few months, and then I will be old enough to join the army and help to protect my home. Until then, I will be here to protect you!" He smiled at her and Starfire felt her heart warm. Perhaps staying here would not be as bad as she had thought.

...

A/N: Okay, really short. But it's 1:59 in the morning and I'm tired as hell. I just got inspiration though, so now I know where I'm taking this story and what will happen. YAY! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!! I know it's been a long time, but please review. I need some feedback on how the story is going. Thank you!


End file.
